


Happy Birthday, Alexander.

by ErykahChanel



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Birthday Party, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, Some Fluff, not canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 14:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14750520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErykahChanel/pseuds/ErykahChanel
Summary: In which a reluctant Alec celebrates his birthday with a few friends.





	Happy Birthday, Alexander.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written at 4 am after 3x04. I was thinking of birthdays, and Alec, then this gem was born.

“Izzy, I told you, you didn’t have to do all of this.” Alec said, gently swatting his sister’s hands away as she fussed over his hair.

The Institute was teeming with guests from all walks of life; Shadowhunters and Downworlders alike. Izzy had gone all out, as he expected.

She pulled him from a chair, and ushered him over to a full length mirror before circling him carefully, picking lint and loose threads off of his suit. It was all black in color, much to her disappointment. She’d ordered a variety of colors, but Alec chose the black one, and refused to try on anything else.

“Quit squirming!” She fastened his cuff links. “You look amazing, big brother.”

Alec paused to stare at his reflection, and allowed himself to smile. He hadn’t even thought of celebrating, but Izzy did, and he could see that she wouldn’t let up until he was having fun.

“Thank you,” He pat her shoulder before taking a deep breath. She opened the door so they could exit the room, and the rumble of chatter rushed into Alec’s ears like a tidal wave.

Alec was met with dozens of smiling faces, brief side hugs, and strong handshakes. The guests were truly dressed to impress in gowns and suits that coincided with the royal blue color scheme Izzy had set up. Soft blue lights illuminated the ceiling and walls, while specks of silver were scattered in everything from the decorative stones placed upon the table, to the ribbons that fastened the envelopes on the invitations.

Alec glanced over his shoulder and smiled again. Izzy was following at a distance with a glass of champagne, and it made him breathe a little easier. He took comfort in knowing she was only a few feet away if he needed her.

“There you are!” He turned in time to see his mother coming towards him with her arms spread wide. Maryse hugged him tightly before she stepped back with her hands on his shoulders, and a wide grin on her face.

“Happy Birthday, my dearest boy.” Alec felt his cheeks begin to flush, and looked down at his feet bashfully.

“Mother, it’s good to see you,” He said, clearing his throat. “How are you?”

She’d seemed happy enough the last time he’d seen her, but deep down, Alec knew better. She’d been divorced and deruned, all in the span of a few months. She could smile and nod to fool everyone else, but he saw right through her. 

She smoothed the lapels of his jacket when she spoke, refusing to meet his eyes. 

“I’m fine.” She cleared her throat. “Lucian has been helping me adjust.” Alec relaxed then. If there was anyone to make the lifestyle change easier for her, it was Luke. 

“Alec, hey!” He and Maryse looked up to see Simon walking over. 

“We’ll talk later,” Alec said, squeezing Maryse’s hand. 

Simon started to hug Alec, then thought better of it and shook his hand instead. 

“Happy birthday!” He said. “What are you, fifty something?” 

“Twenty-four,” Alec smiled, sliding his hands into his pockets. 

“Almost a quarter of a century,” Simon said longingly. “I’m not gonna lie, I’m jealous. I’ll never celebrate a real birthday again.” It was then that Alec realized he hadn’t paid much attention to Simon since he’d become a vampire. 

When they first met, Simon was jittery, and spoke too quickly and too often for Alec’s taste, but the differences from then and now were obvious. He stood taller and straighter beside Alec, and carried himself with confidence. He hadn’t chosen this life for himself - that was a decision Clary made to keep from losing him - but he was handling it as best he could, and for that, Alec respected him. 

“Great party,” Simon commented. “I had no idea you knew this many people.” 

“I don’t,” Alec nodded in Izzy’s direction. “She handled the guest list.” 

“Oh,” Simon blinked. “Guess that explains why I got an invitation.” 

“No,” Alec shook his head. “You didn’t need one. You’re always welcome.” Simon looked around, not sure who Alec was speaking to. 

“Seriously?” He asked. “I thought you’d want me as far away from this place as possible since I’ve got a little, uh, situation.” He pointed to his forehead. 

“You didn’t ask for that,” Alec said. “I meant what I said. You can come here anytime.” Simon smiled, and didn’t hesitate to wrap his arms around Alec, who sighed before patting Simon on the back. 

“Thanks man! I’m gonna go grab a drink, I’ll catch up with you later.” Alec watched him walk away before blending into the crowd. 

A loud, fast-paced song began blaring from speakers he couldn’t see, and colorful strobe lights flashed and swirled over the dance floor, which was filled with people. He could hear them screaming with joy and could feel their feet disturbing the ground around him. Dozens of faces smiled back at him as he walked across the room, feeling his face grow warm as compliments and birthday wishes reached his ears. Their bodies moved together as they celebrated, rhythmically breaking into shapes and colors that tickled his heart. Izzy attempted to pull me him into the crowd, but he shook his head, inching away from her. 

“Come on,” She whined. “I love this song! Dance with me.” 

“Oh no,” Alec said. “Believe me, no one wants to see that.” 

“Fine,” She jabbed his chest with her finger playfully. “But you better not be sneaking off to your room to hide out for the night. I’ll come find you and drag you out kicking and screaming if I have to.” 

“I won’t hide,” He promised. “Go have fun.” She turned on her heel and skipped back to where a group of her friends were waiting. 

Alec wandered over to an empty table, and helped himself to a glass of champagne. In all honesty, he’d never cared for parties. Naturally, the sight of other people enjoying themselves brought him a modicum of happiness, but he’d never felt the need to join in. Now that this particular celebration was being held in his honor, he wasn’t sure how to act. Should he have gone out there to dance like Izzy suggested, and make a fool of himself? Was he supposed to be walking around on cloud nine, engaging in meaningless conversation with people he’d likely never speak to again? 

“Boo!” Alec didn’t flinch at the sound of Jace’s voice in his right ear. 

“Jace,” He rolled his eyes playfully. “How nice of you to grace us with your presence.” 

“It’s your birthday, I’m gracing you with a bit more than my presence,” Jace said, plopping down in a chair beside Alec. There was a medium sized box in his hands, wrapped in metallic blue. 

“What’s that?” Alec asked. 

“If you wanna know what it is, you have to open it,” Jace handed it to him. “That’s how presents work.” 

“You didn’t have to get me anything,” Alec tried to hand it back, but Jace dropped it in his lap. 

“And you didn’t have to put my favorite leather jacket in the washing machine.”

“That was  _one_ time.”

“Yeah, one time too many,” Jace said. “Open it.” 

“Now?” Alec looked around. There was a table a few feet away from the bar overflowing with boxes of all shapes and sizes, and he was positive Izzy mentioned something about an “opening session”. 

“Don’t you think I should wait until-”

“Alec, open the damn gift before I hit you with it.”

Alec nodded and found a strip of tape to begin peeling it back, making Jace sigh. 

That was Alec for you; meticulous, through and through. 

When the last of the paper was torn away, Alec felt his mouth stretch into a genuine smile, because even though he hadn’t asked for anything, Jace had known exactly what to give him. 

He removed the lid from a clear case to reveal a brand new quiver made of thick black leather. There were several runes stitched into the shoulder strap in silver thread, and Alec ran his fingers over each one, remembering what they meant. He leaned in to get a better look at the words embroidered near the top. 

_Ego sum apud te._

_I am with you._

“I know I’ve been acting weird,” Jace said, looking down at his hands. “When you came to me the other day, I wanted to talk, but you said ‘mental illness’ and I freaked. I just…” He shook his head before looking up at Alec. 

“Hey, don’t worry about it,” Alec said, setting the box aside. “I understand.” 

“I know you do.” Jace paused. “Even when I’m being an idiot, breaking some rule, or saying something stupid to hurt you or piss you off, you always find a way to understand and forgive me.”

“You’re my parabatai,” Alec said. “How could I not?” 

There was no sarcasm or bitterness in his question, only truth. No matter how many times they got under each other’s skin, they were parabatai. Brothers.

That wouldn’t change.

“I just wanted you to know that I don’t take it for granted,” Jace said. “I love you, Alec.”

“I love you too.” They exchanged a look, and Jace opened his mouth to speak before chuckling, shaking his head. 

“What’s funny?”

“You! Izzy set up a party that would make a Kardashian jealous, and you’re sitting in the corner like you’ve been put in time out.” Jace took the box and stood up. “Go get another drink, I’ll put this in your room before Izzy sees that you’ve opened it.” Alec wanted to argue, but knew it was no use. 

He got up to make his way over to the bar. It wasn’t nearly as crowded as before, so he was able to get another glass of champagne fairly quickly. He’d brought it to his lips to take a sip, only to hear his name being called yet again. This time, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath before putting a tight lipped smile on his face, and turning around. 

Clary was standing there, beaming at him. She was wearing a lacy, navy blue dress he was sure belonged to Izzy, but looked decent on her. 

“There you are!” She held out what appeared to be a scrapbook with a matte grey cover. “Happy birthday!” He took it from her hands as she offered to hold his champagne, encouraging him to open it. 

He did, and found himself speechless as his eyes took in what was drawn there. 

It was an image of him, firing an arrow. Clary had penciled the entire thing, down to the finest of details, like the scar partially hidden by his eyebrow, and the placement of his neck rune. He turned to the next page, and felt as if he were looking into a mirror. She’d drawn him from the shoulders up, looking straight ahead with a tense expression on his face. The book had some weight to it, and he knew he’d end up in bed flipping through it for hours, admiring the delicate strokes Clary had used on each page.

“Wow,” Alec said, breathless. “You did all of these? For me?” 

“Sort of,” She shrugged one shoulder. “I’m always inspired by what’s around me. I’ve been spending a lot of time around Jace, Izzy, and you, so I started drawing you guys. I spent the most time on yours though.” 

“Why?” Alec asked. He wasn’t trying to be rude - he was only curious. 

“Why not?” Clary said, tilting her head. “Look at you. You’ve got those swoon worthy eyes, great bone structure, and amazing hair. I could never sketch someone like you carelessly; your drawings required focus. And, I knew you’d like me even less if I messed up.” 

“That’s not true,” Alec said. “I’m surprised you took the time to draw me at all.” 

“Oh stop it,” Clary put a hand on her hip. “You’re smart, strong, brave, attractive, and a good leader. You go out of your way to protect the people you care about, and you’ve helped me despite having every reason not to. You’re worthy of admiration, even if it means I have to draw you from memory to do it.” Clary admired him? 

Alec wasn’t sure what to make of that. 

He closed the book and flipped it over. A large rune had been painted on the back in black ink. 

“What does this mean?” He asked. He’d never seen it before. 

“I saw it in a dream,” Clary said. “I was terrified of something, and that rune appeared. I drew it on my arm, and I wasn’t afraid anymore.”

“Why did you paint it?” She looked him in the eye. 

“Because you’re fearless,” She said. “You may not think so, but I do. I don’t have the guts to do half the things you’ve done for yourself, and your family.” Again, Alec was speechless. That time, Clary decided to hand him his drink. 

“Thank you,” He said. “This is…it’s nice. I love it.” 

“Good,” Clary smiled. “Because you’re getting another one next year.” She laughed and walked away, leaving Alec to shake his head and tuck the book under his arm. 

The festivities went on for hours, like Izzy intended. There was an opening session, in which Alec received a multitude of gifts. He had enough clothes, shoes, books, and gift cards to satisfy him until his fiftieth birthday. Shortly after that, everyone gathered around to sing as Izzy and Jace carried a four-tier cake over to him. It was covered in blue and white fondant, decorated with elegant black swirls. There were small arrowheads made of sugar lining the top tier, and a handful of sparklers glowing in the center . 

There wasn’t anything in the world he could’ve wished for, but he shut his eyes and blew the sparklers out anyway. 

Three hours and a heartfelt toast later, the party came to a blissful end. Alec stood by the door, thanking all the guests for coming as they made their way out. When the last of them had gone, he noticed Izzy, Jace, Clary, and Simon huddled together, talking excitedly. 

“What’s going on?” He walked over to them.

“Nothing,” Jace said. “We were just, uh-”

“Going to bed!” Clary yawned. “I’m tired. Are you tired Jace?” 

“I am,” He nodded quickly. “I’m beat. That was some party.” 

“I’ve seen you train for twelve hours straight without using a stamina rune, but you’re tired after partying for less than six hours?” Alec quirked an eyebrow. 

_Liar_. 

“Yeah, well, you’re not the only one getting old around here,” Jace grabbed Clary’s hand to pull her away. “Goodnight! Happy birthday!” Alec watched the two of them walk off, giggling. 

“I better head out too,” Simon piped up. “By the way, did you like the moon lamp I got you? I know you hunt demons, so you’re not afraid of the dark, but you seem like the type to enjoy reading by moonlight.” 

“Yes, I like it,” Alec said slowly. Maybe if he stared long enough, he could get Simon to crack and tell him what was going on. 

“I should go,” He said. “The sun will be up in a few hours.”

“Funny,” Alec said dryly. “I didn’t think the sun was an issue for you anymore.” Simon’s eyes widened at his error, but Izzy came to his rescue. 

“It’s not,” She said. “But he’s got his van parked in a sketchy area. He has to move it before someone breaks in.” 

“Actually, I parked out front by the-” 

“Goodnight Simon.” Izzy cut him off. She was smiling when she said it, but Alec caught the urgency in her voice. 

Simon made use of his vamp speed and disappeared as soon as the words left her mouth. 

“Finally,” Izzy sighed, holding her hand out. “Come with me.” 

“Where are we going now?” Alec let her lead him down the hall. 

“I’m taking you to your other gift,” She explained. They stopped in front of his bedroom, and she reached up to remove his tie, then folded it into a makeshift blindfold. 

“Izzy,” Alec warned, leaning away. “What’s going on?” 

“Would you stop moving and trust me?” She smacked his arm before pulling him down so she could tie it around his head, covering his eyes. “Perfect. Now, give me your hand.” Alec reached out until their fingers touched, and caught her hand in a vice grip. 

He heard her opening the door, and took a deep breath. The scent of vanilla and cinnamon reached his nostrils, and he took a tentative step forward. 

“Keep going,” Izzy chuckled, releasing his hand. He took two more steps. 

It was strange. He’d been coming in and out of this room since he was a child, and assumed he knew it like the back of his hand, yet he felt like he’d trip over his own feet walking in with his eyes covered. 

“Almost there,” Izzy sounded farther away. “Just a little closer.” 

Alec took exactly three steps before he heard the door shut, followed by the click of a lock, and stiffened. The door didn’t lock from the outside. That meant he wasn’t alone. 

Invisible hands loosened the tie from around his eyes, and he gasped when the material fell away. 

It was his room, but he hardly recognized it. The plain black comforter had been replaced with a deep red one, and large golden pillows. There were at least a dozens candles placed around the room, and their wax didn’t seem to be melting, despite the flicker of flames. Countless red and white rose petals littered the floor. He whirled around with a smile on his face as Magnus touched his hand. 

“How long have you been here?” He asked. 

“All night,” Magnus said, reaching up to move a strand of hair out of Alec’s face.

“Really? I didn’t see you.” In fact, Alec hadn’t thought of Magnus since Izzy had come to help him get dressed. 

“I’m a warlock,” Magnus winked. “I’m a lot better at hiding than you are.” Alec wanted to say something, but his words failed him. 

Magnus was standing there in a blue silk shirt, and black dress pants. His skin was golden and glowing in the candlelight, and he wasn’t using a glamour to hide his eyes. Alec loved looking into them more than anything else in the world, and as much as he wished Magnus wouldn’t hide them, he’d never ask him not to. It made it that much more special when he decided to show them. 

“What did you wish for?” Magnus asked. 

“Nothing,” Alec said. “When I was younger, I was constantly wishing I was happier, but now, I don’t need to.” Magnus stilled and let Alec’s words sink in. 

He may have lived for hundreds of years, but there was no way to get used to someone telling you how happy you’ve made them. 

“Close your eyes,” He said softly. Alec complied, and Magnus stepped closer to wrap his arms around his waist. 

When their lips finally touched, it wasn’t gentle, or teasing like previous kisses. This one was hot, fiery, passionate, and demanding. For a second, Alec wanted to pull away before he lost himself, but his senses had been seduced, and he could no longer think straight. Magnus was the one to break the kiss, leaning away so there was a millimeter of space between them.

“Happy birthday, Alexander.” Magnus whispered slowly, savoring every syllable. Alec smiled, feeling his heart flutter at the sound of his voice as he placed a hand on either side of his face. 

He never cared for his full name unless it was coming from the lips of the man he loved with every fiber of his being. 

Alec leaned in to kiss him again, and his entire world melted away. It was slow and soft, comforting in ways that words would never be. His hand rested below his ear, his thumb caressing his cheek as their breaths mingled. Magnus ran his fingers down his spine, pulling him closer until there was no space left between them and he could feel Alec’s heart beating against his chest.

Magnus snapped his fingers, and even with closed eyes, Alec knew the room had been plunged into darkness, as all the candles had gone out. He began walking backwards until he felt his bed behind him, and smiled before spinning to push Magnus onto it. 

The door would remain locked, sealed with the help of a sturdy lock and a hint of magic. They’d spend hours, twisting into each other like vines, bursting at the seams with love and happiness, and wouldn’t come up for air until the next day, long after the sun had risen. 

It was a very happy birthday indeed. 


End file.
